disney_descendantsfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Mal ja Ben
[[Ben|'B'''en]] on poika Hirviö ja Belle ja [[Mal|M'al']] on tytär Pahatar ja Hades. Heidän ensinmmäinen tapaaminen oli alussa ''Descendants ja myöhemmin seurustelivat. He ovat pää pari elokuvissa. He ovat pari lopussa Descendants 2. He ovat toistensa tosi rakkaus, kun paljastui, kun Mal rikkoo Beniä loitsusta käyttäen todellista rakkautta suudelmaa. He ovat virallisesti kihloissa. Heidän parinimi ovat Bal (B'/en ja M/'al) tai Men (M'/al ja B/'en) Historia ''Descendants He tapaavat ensin, kun Mal ja muut konna jälkeläiset saapuvat Auradon: iin. Ben toivottaa heidät tervetulleiksi ja hän ja Mal vaihtavat sanoja keskenään. Ben näyttää heidät koulun ympäri ja pyytää sitten Doug: ta näyttämään heidän asuntolansa. Myöhemmin Ben löytää Malin kaapistaan ja huomaa, että hän maalasi sen. Hän tarjoaa näyttelyyn Mal-taiteen luokan, mutta hän kieltäytyy. Myöhemmin hän tietää, että Benin tyttöystävä tulee olemaan edessä hänen kanssaan kruunaamisessa, joten hän päättää tehdä rakkausjuoman evästeiden muodossa saadakseen Benin rakastumaan häneen. Hänen suunnitelmansa toimii ja Ben ilmoittaa rakastavansa häntä turnauskentällä voitettuaan heidän suuren pelin ("Did I Mention") ja hajoaa Audrey: n kanssa, joka sitten suutelee Chad, järkyttää Evie. Ben pyytää Malia menemään kruunaukseen hänen kanssaan ja hän hyväksyy. Pian sen jälkeen Ben pyytää Malia päivämäärään. Mal hyväksyy ja Evie auttaa häntä valmistautumaan. Kun Ben tulee hakemaan Mal, hän kutsuu häntä kauniiksi. Benin ja Malin matka lumottuun järveen, jossa he nauttivat piknikistä. Kun Ben päättää mennä uimaan, Mal pysyy takana. Katsellessaan Benin uintia hän laulaa hämmentyneistä tunteistaan häntä kohtaan ("If Only"). Kun Mal luulee Benin hukkuvan, hän hyppää sisään pelastaakseen hänet, mutta melkein hukuttaa itsensä, koska ei osaa uida. Ben pelastaa hänet ja kertoo hänelle rakastavansa häntä. Vastineeksi Mal kertoo hänelle, että hän ei tiedä miltä rakkaus tuntuu, ja Ben tarjoaa opettaa hänelle. Kun kruunun päivä lähestyy, Mal aloittaa haluamatta tehdä rakkauden vastaista juomaa Benille, koska hän ei halua, että hän rakastaa häntä häiriötekijäksi, kun roistot valloittavat. Kun hän saa sen, hän itkee ja laulaa lyhyen yllätys "If Only", osoittaen kuinka paljon hän rakastaa Beniä. Heti ennen Benin kruunaamista, kun hän ja Ben ovat vaunuissa, hän antaa hänelle cupcake-rakkauden vastaisen juoman mukana ja käskee häntä pelastamaan sen myöhempää käyttöä varten. Mutta Ben syö sen heti ja se saa Malin kauhistumaan. Hän kysyi häneltä, tuntuiko hän erilaiselta, ja Ben paljastaa tietävänsä rakkausjuomasta, kun se pestiin järvessä. Kun Mal kysyy, onko Ben pettänyt rakkauttaan häntä kohtaan, Ben antaa hänelle renkaansa ja suukon hänen kädessään ja sanoo, että hän ei ole pettänyt mitään. Myöhemmin kruunun aikana, kun Mal on ottanut sauvan Janeltä, hän lopulta tunnustaa rakastavansa Beniä ja haluavan olla hänen kanssaan, koska hän tekee hänestä todella, todella onnellisen. Kruunajaisen aikana ("Set It Off") Mal ja Ben tanssivat yhdessä ja melkein suudella. Descendants: Wicked World "Mal's Digi-Image Problem", Ben menee tapaamaan Malia ja kysyy, onko hänellä hetki. Hän sanoo olevansa vyöhykkeellä ja hän kysyy, voiko hän poistua vyöhykkeestä. Hän sanoo, että se ei ole oikea sana, mutta hän on söpö, joten hän antaa hänelle anteeksi. Hän keskittyy kuitenkin edelleen tekemisiin, joka maalaa Audreyn hänen suosikki sankaritar nukkuvan kauneutensa todistaakseen olevansa hyvä eikä kykene pitämään mitään pahaa. Hänen mukaansa hänellä on ongelmia ja hän kysyy, viittaako hän digi-imago-ongelmaansa, joka hämmentää häntä, koska hän ei ymmärrä sanamuotoa. Hän selittää, että se tarkoittaa digitaalista kuvaa ja osoittaa hänelle, että hän on prinsessa, joka odottaa sotkua. Hän kertoo, kuinka se leviää, ja hän sanoo, että hänen muotokuvansa Audrey korjaa sen. Hän kuitenkin mainitsee, että Maleficentin tyttärellä, joka maalasi nukkuva kauneuden tytär nukkuvana kauneutena, saattaa olla päinvastainen vaikutus, ja muistuttaa häntä perhepäivästä. Hän värisee ja toteaa, ettei ole kuin se, että hän olisi maalannut hänet kapteenikoukun takkiin ja muuttanut maalausta näyttääkseen hänelle hänen takkinsa. Ben on siitä huvittunut, mutta varoittaa häntä lopettamaan, ennen kuin joku näkee. Sitten hän lisää Cruellan turkin aiheuttaen Benille huolen ja sitten lisää äitinsä sarvet Audreyn kohdalla. Ben varoittaa edelleen häntä lopettamaan, mutta on liian myöhäistä, kun joku ottaa kuvan ja se leviää. Sitten Mal valittaa, että hänellä on digi-imago-ongelma, kun Ben hymyilee rakastavasti ja rauhoittavasti. "Careful What You Wish For", Hän menee Malille tutkimaan, onko hänellä kunnossa, ennen kuin hän vahingossa toivoo kaikkien olevan kadonneella saarella, aiheuttaen hänelle, Benille, Evielle ja Audreylle ilmestymisen kadonneelle saarelle. "Voodoo? You Do" kun Audrey tarttuu Beniin pelastaakseen hänet, kun he menevät kadonneelle saarelle, Mal sanoo ymmärtävänsä miksi he sanovat olevan varovaisia mitä haluat (vaikka hän ei olekaan liian järkyttynyt). Ben tarjoaa heittää takkinsa mutaa pitkin, mutta Mal kysyy, miksi he tekisivät sen suurelle mutapillelle, ja nauttii hyppäämisestä siihen, kun Ben tuijottaa hämäänsä. Mal selittää Benille, että Freddie on huono uutinen. "Lamp Sweet Lamp", Kun Ben rikkoa kupin todistaakseen Freddielle, että hän voi olla paha, hän tuntee heti syyllisyyden ja kun hän auttaa siivoamaan sen (yhdessä Audreyn kanssa, joka myös tuntuu syylliseltä), hän sanoo, että on tuskallisempaa katsella kuin mitä äiti antoi hänelle rangaistuksen. "Genie Chic" Kun kaikkia toivotaan Jordanin lamppuun ja Jordan muuttaa kaikkien vaatteet sopiakseen hänen pukeutumiskoodiinsa (paitsi Ben, koska hän väittää, että hän tuntee, että miehet eivät voi vetää pois haaremihousuja isänsä jälkeen), hän tuijottaa Malia ensin ja jonkin aikaa . Kun Ben tajuaa, että he ovat pieniä, koska he ovat lampussa, Freddie kutsuu häntä kuninkaaksi Ilmeiseksi ja Mal korjaa hänet sanomalla, että hän on kuningas selvästi söpö. Ben on onnellinen ja flirttailee takaisin sanoen, että se on hänen laillinen nimensä. Kun hän kutsuu Freddien Auradon Prepiin, hän sanoo olevansa makea, mutta yrittää varoittaa häntä. Kun Ben ja Audrey tapaavat Malin, Evie sisään "Puffed Deliciousness", ja Freddie kutsuu heidät kaivamaan noutopöydälle. Hän seisoo lähellä Malia. Kun Mal ja Evie kokeilevat cheerleadingia "Spirit Day", hän kiittää heitä heidän asusteistaan, mutta katsoo erityisesti Maliin ja kertoo hänelle erityisesti, että hän on onnellinen, että hän yrittää. Hän kertoo hänelle yrittävänsä näyttää kouluhenkeä. Kun Jay kysyy, onko pelissä lävistys tai varastaminen, Ben sanoo ei, mutta lisää heidät ehdotusruutuun. Mal kysyy, onko heillä koskaan ollut, mutta Ben sanoo ei. Kun hän tajuaa, että hän valehteli estääkseen Jaya pettämästä häntä, hän hymyilee hänelle rakastavasti ja sanoo, ettei hän ole koskaan ollut enemmän häneen. Hän nauraa ja hymyilee takaisin ja sanoo onnea. Kun hän vahingossa muuttaa kaikki koiriksi ja Carlos muuttaa heidät takaisin (yritettyään ottaa kuvia heistä typerältä koirina), hän sanoo Jaylle, että hänen on syytä lyödä Carlos ja Mal hymyilee hänelle. Tämä osoittaa, että Mal on vaikuttanut häneen yhtä paljon kuin Ben on vaikuttanut häneen. "The Night is Young" Ben näytetään puhuvan Malin kanssa jakson alussa. Hänet valitaan Neonvalojen pallojen kuninkaaksi. Hän valittaa kruunusta, joka painaa kalloaan, kun Mal nauraa hänelle yrittäessään laittaa kruunun päälle. Mal sanoo, että kauneus on kipua ja että hänen on oltava upea. Hän tanssii Malin kanssa Evian sijaan (joka valittiin Neonvalojen pallojen kuningatarksi, mutta jätti hänet väärennettyjen korujen vuoksi). He kaksi tanssivat, mutta mitään musiikkia ei ole päällä, mutta alkavat tanssia, kun Freddie laulaa. He katsovat toisiaan rakastavasti ja nauttivat yhdessä tanssimisesta. Hän jopa upottaa häntä. "Neon Lights Out", Vaikka kaksi hidasta tanssia, hän jatkaa astuessaan varpaisiin vahingossa. Hän kertoi hänelle, että kadonneella saarilla ei ole paljon tanssimista, ja hän flirttailee kysyen voiko hän astua omiinsa. Hän yrittää leikkisästi, mutta Mal väistää ja astuu kovasti jalkaansa hänen kanssaan parantua. Hän ruiskuttaa hiukan kipua ja nauraa sanoen olevansa pahoillani, mutta luulee olevansa erittäin söpö kivun ollessa tuskissa. Kun kaikki näkevät maskottipuku, mutta Jane ei ole siinä, hän yrittää rauhoittaa kaikkia. Mal tuijottaa onnellisesti häntä. Ben sieppataan, ja Mal on erityisen huolestunut etsimästä häntä kaikkialle palloon. Kun kaikki syyttävät Malia tekemästä sitä, hän suuttuu kysyen, miksi hän tekisi niin omalle poikaystävälleen. "Hooked On Ben", Mal vaatii, että CJ kertoa hänelle missä Ben on. CJ pudottaa Benin, kun hänet sidotaan ja sidotaan. Hän yrittää vapauttaa hänet puhumalla CJ: n kanssa. Kun kaikki ottavat ryhmä selfien, hän asettaa kätensä Malin olkapäälle ja istuu aivan hänen vieressään. Descendants 2 Useat toimittajat tungostavat Malia koulun edessä ja kysyvät häneltä Cotillionia ja hänen elämäänsä Auradonissa. Ben ja Fairy kummitäiti puhuvat toimittajien syrjäyttämiseksi erittäin helpottuneesta malista. Ben puhuu Malille yhdessä viettämisestä, ennen kuin muistaa, että hän on myöhässä neuvonantajakokoukseen ja lähtee äkillisesti anteeksi Malille. Evie ja Mal kävelevät sitten sopimaan Malin pukeutumiseen Kotilliinille. Saatuaan sovituksen Evie Cotillion-mekkoon asuntolansa huoneessa, televisio näyttää sitten Malille ja Benille heidän kiertueellaan Auradonilla ruokailla Aladdinin ja Jasmineen kanssa, jota he lopettavat katsomaan. Televisiossa puhutaan päivistä Cotillioniin saakka, jolloin Mal olisi virallisesti tuomioistuimen nainen, ja Malin rakkaudesta mansikoista, jotka osoittavat Malille ja Benille romanttisen päivämäärän syömällä mansikoita. Mal näytetään sitten kävelevän koulun kanssa Evie, Jay ja Carlos kanssa. Jane alkaa kysyä Malilta sisustamisesta Cotillionissa. Mal sanoo, että hänen on päästävä luokkaan, mutta Jane sanoo voivansa nyökkäyttää, jos pitää siitä. Jane alkaa kiireellisesti luetella koriste-esineitä. Mal alkaa protestoida sen jälkeen, kun Jane kysyi häneltä puolueen suosimista, mutta hän keskeyttää ja alkaa luetella lisää kohteita. Jane pysähtyy kysyäkseen kynän päällisiä ja Mal-silmät hehkuvat vihreiksi. Hän sulkee heidät hetkeksi ja hymyilee sitten Janelle sopiessaan hänen kanssaan. Lonnie tulee ympäri ja kertoo Malille olevansa innostunut näkemään miltä Malin häät näyttävät. Mal, hämmentynyt, hyväksyy ennen kuin näyttää yllättyneeltä. Jane kertoi Malille, että kotiljoni on kuin "kihlautuminen kihloihin kiinni pitämiseen". Mal alkoi myrskyttää tietämättä siitä ja että koko hänen elämänsä on vain asetettu hänen eteensä, kun Ben kävelee hänen takanaan. Ben puhuu Maliin ja yrittää puhua hänen kanssaan, mutta Jane vetää hänet syrjään, kun Mal odottaa häntä. Jane puhuu sitten Benin läsnäolosta Malille Cotillionissa, joka osoittautuu lasimaalaukseksi, joka kuvaa Malia Benin polvistuessa hänen eteensä. Kun Ben muistuttaa Janea tekemään Malin silmät vihreäksi, hän jättää hyvästit Malille, joka kävelee pois. Jane kysyy sitten käytettävistä vihreän sävyistä ja valitsee yhden. Kun Mal on kaapissaan, Ben kävelee hänen luokseen. Hän kertoi hänelle, että hän on yllättänyt hänestä, ja hän nauraa kuinka monta lahjaa Ben saa hänet. Kun Ben tutkii kaappiaan, hän näkee hänen loitsukirjan ja kysyy, aikooko hän lahjoittaa sen museolle. Hän sulkee kaapin oven estääkseen hänen näkemyksensä ja mietiskelee, kuinka hän oli unohtanut sen. Hän sanoo, että hänen on päästävä luokkaan, mutta Ben pysäyttää hänet ja kävelee purppuran moottoripyörän päälle pronssisella keulalla kahvassa. Mal kiemuhti yllätyksenä ja kertoi Benille, kuinka hän rakastaa sitä. Sitten hän sanoo, ettei hän saanut Benistä mitään. Hän muistuttaa häntä, että hän kertoi hänelle vievänsä hänet piknikille kaikkien hänen suosikki ruokiensa kanssa. Mal sanoo, että piknik tulee olemaan torstaina. He alkavat kiistellä siitä, että on torstai, kunnes Ben ottaa puhelimensa ulos ja näyttää hänelle. Mal peittää yllätyksensä ja sanoo, että hän vain vitsaili. Hänen mukaansa hänen täytyy leipoa vain yksi asia, ja kun Ben muistuttaa häntä luokasta, Mal sanoo tekevänsä moniajoja ja kävelee nauraen. Myöhemmin Mal ja Ben istuvat yhdessä piknik-päivällä Lumottu järvellä. Hän syöttää hänelle hevosvoimaa, joka Benin mukaan on paras asia maailmassa. Ben kertoi tehneensä kaikki ruokia, jotka rouva Potts teki hänen vanhemmilleen. Hän kysyi Malilta, eikö hänen kolmen päivänsa valmistunut kaikkea kaikkea, mitä hän leikillään pyytää häntä edes kysymään häneltä. Ben kertoi hänelle, että se tarkoitti paljon sitä, että hän pysähtyi ja teki kaiken tämän hänen puolestaan, ja että heillä ei ollut paljon aikaa olla vain "heitä". Sitten Ben kysyi, onko lautasliinoja. Hän nousee piknikkoriin ja Mal yrittää estää häntä sanomasta, että hän voi saada ne itse. Ben vie kuitenkin Malin loitsukirjan Malin shokkiin. Hän muodostaa nopeasti tekosyyn sanomalla, että hän heitti kirjan koriin viime hetkellä, jos se satoi päivämäärän aikana. Ben kuitenkin alkoi lukea Malin tappamien loitsujen luetteloa osoittaen hänelle, että hän oli käyttänyt loitsukirjaa nopeasti lukemiseen, hiuksen blondiin muuttamiseen ja kokkiin kaikki "valmistamiaan" ruokia. Ben alkaa suuttua, kertoen hänelle, että hän oli valheellisesti kiittänyt häntä siitä, että hän sopi hyvin. Mal epätoivoisesti yrittää saada hänet unohtamaan hetken, mutta hän sekoittaa. Ben hyppää pöydältä, tajuaen yrittävänsä tavata hänet. He alkavat huutaa toisiaan, Mal sanoen, että siirtyminen Auradoniin oli vaikeaa, kun taas Ben jatkaa, että myös kuninkaaksi tuleminen on ollut vaikeaa. Ben sanoo, että Mal on valehdellut ja pitänyt salaisuuksia häneltä, ja muistuttaa häntä, että Auradon ei ole Kadonnut saari. Mal kertoo tietävänsä, ettei se ole, ja selittää, ettei hän ole kaunis vaaleanpunainen prinsessa tai tuomioistuimen lady. Sitten hän tarttuu loitsukirjaansa ja heittää loitsun juhlan päälle, joka muuttaa sen takaisin "mikä on todellista", joka osoittautuu maapähkinähyytelövoileipäksi ja lasilliseksi maitoa. Benillä on pahoinvointi ja hän yrittää pyytää anteeksi ja hän sitten kävelee pois huolimatta siitä, että Ben yritti soittaa hänelle takaisin ja sanoi, että maapähkinävoi ja hyytelövoileivät ovat hänen suosikki. Evie menee Benin toimistoon ja kertoo hänelle, että Mal palasi takaisin saarelle ja antoi hänelle muistion ja merkkirenkaan, jonka Mal jätti hänelle. Ben tajuaa, kuinka paljon painetta Malin on läpikäytävä, ja hän sanoo, että hänen poistuminen on hänen syytä. Hän päättää seurata häntä saareen ja pyytää anteeksi asioiden tekemistä oikein. Evie kertoo hänelle menevän hänen kanssaan ja että he vievät myös Carlosin ja Jayn. Ben tapaa Malin ja pahoittelee heidän taisteluaan ja kehottaa häntä tulemaan kotiin. Kuitenkin, kun Mal tajuaa, että hän ei sovi Auradoniin, kieltäytyy menemästä takaisin Benin kanssa sanomalla, että hänellä on kauhea vaikutus hänelle ja että hänen ja Auradonin edun mukaista olisi, että hän ei palaa. Benin vetoomuksista ja rakkauden tunnustuksesta huolimatta Mal vetoaa hänen poistuvan hänestä ja hylkää hänen merkkirenkaan, joka merkitsee heidän suhteensa hajoamista. Hyväksyttyään poistuttuaan ja vaeltaessaan itsestään, Uma kaappaa Benin ja Mal ryntää hänet pelastamaan. Kuitenkin sen jälkeen, kun hävisi Umalle käsivarsipaini taistelussa, Uma tekee sopimuksen Malin, Fairy Godmaman taikasauvan kanssa Benin elämästä. Heidän palattuaan miekkataisteluun Uma: n ja hänen merirosvojoukonsa kanssa ja ajaessaan limusiinilla Ben pyytää anteeksi Malia, että se ei mennyt halutulla tavalla, ja sanoo olevansa kiitollinen Umalle, joka antoi hänen nähdä millainen saari oli ja kun Mal yrittää riitata, hän vertaa Umaa siihen, kuinka Mal oli, kun hän tuli ensimmäisen kerran Auradoniin, vihaiseen tyttöyn, jolla oli huono suunnitelma. Palattuaan Auradoniin Jane lähestyy Beniä viimeistelemään yllätyksensä Malille Cotillionille, jonka hän kysyy, haluaako hän peruuttaa. Sitten Ben käskee Malin tehdä mitä tarvitsee ja jättää hänelle tilaa selvittää ajatuksensa. Cotillionin aikana, jokaisen yllätyksenä, Ben esittelee Umaa uudeksi tyttöystäväkseen ja pahoittelee Malia sanomalla, että hän ymmärsi, että heidän kahden ei ollut tarkoitus olla yhdessä, koska Mal ei ollut koskaan kertonut Benille rakastavansa häntä. Tanssiessa Uman kanssa Mal ja muut VK: t yhdessä Dougin ja Lonnie'n kanssa valmistautuvat lähtemään, mutta Jane pyytää nopeasti Lumierea paljastamaan Benin lahjan Malille, joka on osoitettu olevan kahta lasimaalausta kahdesta heistä Malin kanssa purppurahuksissa ja vihreät silmät. Ben pysähtyy ja tuijottaa tyhjänä lasimaalausta Mal tajuaen, että Ben todella rakastaa häntä siitä, kuka hän on. Sitten Uma muistuttaa Beniä lahjastaan hänelle ja kun Beast yrittää puhua Benistä siitä, hän jatkaa hänet takaisin kaikkien kanssa järkyttyneenä hänen äkillisestä luonteenmuutoksestaan. Sitten Ben määrää Fairy kummitätiä vähentämään esteen lahjanaan Umalle, kun Fairy kummitäjä kieltäytyy vaatimasta häntä kuuntelemaan häntä kuninkaaksi. Kun Mal tajusi, että todellinen Ben ei olisi koskaan sanonut näitä asioita ja tehnyt sitä hänelle ja että hänet on kirjoitettu, hän lähestyy Beniä kertomalla hänelle, että hän uskoo aina kuka he ovat ja mitä he voivat olla, ja sanoo pelkäävänsä kertoa häntä hän rakasti häntä, koska hän ajatteli, että hän ei ollut tarpeeksi hyvä hänelle, ja hän ajatteli, että hän ymmärtää, että Mal tunnustaa sitten olevansa aina rakastanut Beniä ja suudella häntä True Love's Kissilla, joka rikkoo loitsun, Ben näyttää rakastavasti takaisin Maliin ja hymyilee syleilemällä häntä Mal kanssa hymyillen ja syleilemällä häntä takaisin sovintoon. Uma toteuttaa suunnitelmansa epäonnistuneena yrittää paeta ja lopulta hyppää aluksesta ja muuttuu äitinsä kaltaiseksi suureksi mustekalaksi. Hän alkaa hyökkää heitä vastaan, mikä ravittaa Malia, joka muuttuu lohikäärmeeksi ja he molemmat alkavat taistella. Ben huomaa Malin silmien muuttuvan ennen kuin hän muuttui lohikäärmeeksi ja on huolestunut. Ben on yllättynyt siitä, että Mal muuttui lohikäärmeeksi ja seurasi häntä. Ben näkee kuinka taistelut eivät lopu, antaa suuren pauhtelun ennen hyppäämistä merelle Uman ja Malin välillä. Kun hän on heidän välillä, Mal lähestyy häntä ja on suojaava. Kun Uma loukkaa häntä, Mal morisee häneen. Hän vastaa, että taistelut eivät ole vastausta ja että heidän on kuunneltava ja kunnioitettava toisiaan, hän kutsuu Uman jälleen kerran Auradoniin ja auttamaan häntä muuttumaan, mutta Uma palauttaa vain hänen merkkirenkaan, jonka hän oli hänelle antanut aiemmin ollessaan hänen kirjoittamansa ja katoaa meren alla. Sekä Ben että Mal palaavat laivaan, Mal muuttuu takaisin itsekseen, mutta pukeutumisessaan, jonka hän käyttää lasimaalauksessa Benin hymyillen. Hän kumartaa ja hän kumartaa. Hän kävelee häneen hymyillen ja hän vetää hänet uuteen suudelmaan. Hän kiittää sitten kaikkia auttamalla häntä ja kysyy, onko hänellä jotain, mitä hän voisi tehdä. Mal luopuu loitsukirjastaan sanomalla, että hän ei tarvitse sitä enää ja Ben hymyilee hänelle. Mal roiskuu leikkisästi vettä häneen ja hän lelailee vettä takaisin häneen ja syleilee sitten hymyillen. Sitten kaikki juhlivat laivalla Benin ja Malin laulua ja tanssia ja sitten hän asettaa merkkirenkaansa takaisin sormeensa, kun he odottavat tulevaisuuttaan yhdessä hymyillen ja syleilevän toisiaan. (You and Me). Descendants 3 Päivänä Mal ja hänen ystävänsä menevät rekrytoimaan neljä uutta lasta kadonneesta saaresta, Ben järjestää paraati heidän toivottamiseksi tervetulleeksi. Ennen kuin he lähtivät, Ben polvistuu ja pyytää Malia menemään naimisiin hänen kanssaan koko yleisön edessä (Did I Mention (Reprise)). Hän hyväksyy ja heidän sitoutumisestaan tulee virallista. Poistuessaan saarelta uusien rekrytointien kanssa (Dizzy Tremaine, Celia Facilier, Squirmy, Squeaky), Hades yrittää murtautua esteen läpi. Kovan taistelun jälkeen Mal pystyy pysäyttämään hänet. attempts to break through the barrier. After a hard battle, Mal is able to stop him. Samaan aikaan sydämestä murtunut Prinsessa Audrey murtautuu Kulttuurihistorian Museo varastaa kuningattaren kruunu. Pahatarin Sauva kutsuu uudestaan löytämäänsä pimeyteen ja muuttaa hänestä kostoavaksi noitaksi. Kun uutiset puhkesivat ja Hades pääsi karkuun, Mal päättää sulkea pysyvästi esteen pitääkseen ihmiset turvassa, Benin pettymyksen vuoksi. Hän on vastahakoisesti samaa mieltä siitä, kun hän muistuttaa häntä heidän työstään Auradonin kuninkaana ja kuningatarna. Audrey ikääntyy taikuuttaan Malin, levittää nukkuva kirouksen koko Auradoniin ja muuttaa Benistä pedon, kun hän hylkäsi hänet uudestaan. Hylkäys sai hänet kääntämään muut herättävät ihmiset kiviin. Mal kykenee kääntämään taikuuden matkalla takaisin Kadonneelle saarelle, missä Celia vie hänet Hadesin pilaan etsimään hänen Hades Ember (ainoa valtimoa voimakkaampi esine) ottamaan Audreyn alas. Poistuessaan saarelta Gil ja Harry Hook pakenevat ja Uma varastaa miehen neuvottelemaan Malin kanssa lopun VK: n vapauttamisesta. Mal suostuu siihen vastahakoisesti, mutta Uma pitää silti ihmisen. Isleellä joukkue yrittää jäljittää Beniä Beast Castle: ssä. Audrey lumoaa huoneessa oleviin panssaripukuihin ansaan niitä, mutta he onnistuvat voittamaan panssarin työskentelemällä yhdessä. Tytöt menevät Audreyn asuntolaan etsimään vihjeitä, kun taas pojat etsivät Beniä. Paholainen Ben hyökkää pojille, kun nämä kiinnivat häntä, mutta Carlos onnistuu rauhoittamaan hänet ja auttamaan häntä poistamaan kämmeneen juuttuneen piikansa, mistä syystä hän oli lentävässä raivossa. Jane onnistuu kääntämään osan taikuudesta suihkuttamalla hänet vedellä lumottu järvi: stä, tekemällä hänestä pääosin ihmisen, sanaa partassa ja kaksi sammakkoa. Pariskunta yhdistyy taas : lla. Mal kiittää uutta partaansa, mutta ei kimppuunsa. Doug, Gil ja Jane menevät etsimään Hyvä Haltiatar, kun taas loput matkustavat Keijumökkiin löytääkseen Audreyn. Siellä he löytävät Chad Charming loukkuun huoneessa, mutta ei Audreya. Heidän poistuessaan Mal tulee puhtaaksi päätöksestään sulkea pysyvästi saaren este, kiinnostaen Uman, Harryn ja Celian lisäksi myös Evie, Carlos ja [ Jay]. Vihasta Celia pudottaa ihmisen lintuhauteeseen häiritäkseen sen voimaa, kun Uma ja Harry alkavat. Lyhyen kohtauksen jälkeen Evie, hänen ystävänsä ja Ben ovat kaikki kääntynyt kiveen. Mal menee kerjäämään Umaa auttamaan häntä palauttamaan ihmisen voiman sanomalla, että hän näki kuinka paljon hän välittää muista ihmisistä. Uma käskee hänen päästä itsensä pois sotkusta. Audrey pitää Celian panttivangina ja pakottaa taistelemaan. Ilman ihmisen voimaa Audrey pitää hallussaan, kunnes Uma yhdistää taikuutensa Malin kanssa palauttaakseen sen. Mal lopulta voittaa Audreyn ja pelastaa Celian yhdessä muun Auradonin kanssa; Audrey on palautettu itselleen, mutta taikuuden vaikutukset ovat hävinneet hänen tajutonsa. Mal ehdottaa Hadesin (hänen isänsä) hakemista saarelta Audreyn hengen pelastamiseksi. Audrey tajuaa tapansa virheen ja pahoittelee. Ben ja Mal pyytävät anteeksi vahingoittaen häntä vastineeksi. Juhlimalla kuninkaallista sitoutumistaan satamaan Malia pyydetään pitämään puhe. Mal filosofoi siitä, kuinka kaikki kykenevät hyvään ja pahaan, riippumatta siitä, mistä he ovat kotoisin. Hän ei voi vain olla Auradonin kuningatar, vaan myös kadonneiden saari. Hänen sydämellinen puhe siirtää Beniä tarpeeksi päättääkseen kadonneen saaren ympärillä olevan esteen lopulta laskevan. Keiju kummitäti luovuttaa hänelle Taikasauva; Mal, Jay, Evie ja Carlos sanovat loitsun yhdessä poistavan esteen ja muodostaen vankan sillan saareen, jolloin kaikki pääsevät läpi. Uma, Celia, Harry, Gil ja muut saaristolaiset ylittävät sillan juhlimaan tapahtumarikas tilaisuutta muun Auradonin kanssa, jotka ovat nyt täysin hyväksyneet heidät. Hades ylittää sillan viimeksi ja pyytää kutsua häihin. Mal syleilee häntä, ja Hades antaa sitten parille siunauksensa, mutta kun Ben ottaa Malin vastaan, Hades antaa hänelle varoituksen "Tarkkailen sinua". (Break This Down). Painetut Materiaalit Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Kirjassa sekä Malilla että Benillä on unelma toisistaan. Malilla on unelma heidän ensimmäisestä päivämäärästään, joka tapahtuu tulevaisuudessa, ja Benillä oli unelma siitä, että hän olisi kadonneella saarella ja pelastaa tyttö, jolla oli violetti hiukset ja vihreät silmät. Tanssiessaan ja laulaessaan '' Once Upon a Dream '' Audreyn kanssa, Ben ajattelee tyttöään unessaan ja ymmärtää kappaleen merkityksen. Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Kirjassa Benillä ja Malilla on tuskin mitään aikaa keskenään Benin kiireisen aikataulun vuoksi Auradonin kuninkaana ja oppilaana. Kun Mal ja hänen ystävänsä saavat nimettömiä viestejä, joissa kehotetaan heitä palaamaan saarelle, ja Ben kuulee häiritseviä uutisia lohikäärmeestä, joka on nähty Camelot Heights -alueella, molemmat lähtivät eri suuntiin ongelmiensa ratkaisemiseksi. Malin joukkue lähtee saarelle, kun Benin vaunu palaa, ja Ben ja Mal kertovat toisilleen kaiken. Sen sijaan, että yrittäisi pysäyttää hänet, Ben tukee hänen päätöstään ja uskoo häneen ja ystäviin. Kirjan lopussa Mal ja Ben yhdistyvät yllättäen seuraavana päivänä kääpiökaivoksissa, joissa oli muodostettu maanalainen tunneli, joka yhdisti kadonneen saaren Auradoniin. Lohikäärme paljasti olevansa rouva Mim, Merlinin vanha vihollinen. Käytetään kovaa taistelua, joka päättyy vasta kun Ben uhkaa häntä Excaliburilla antaen Merlinille mahdollisuuden lähettää hänet takaisin saarelle ja sinetöidä tunnelista. Mal kertoo Benilleen löytönsä; ne neljä talismania, jotka he hakivat, ja ne on nyt asetettava turvalliseen paikkaan. Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Hyvä Haltiatar tarttuu Maliin ja hänen ystäviinsä laiturille yrittäessään varastaa venettä löytääkseen Tritonin lapsenlapsen Arabella kadonneen kadonneen Tritonin kuninkaan olon ". varasti ja kadotti sen. Hyvä Haltiatar kertoo asiasta Ben: lle ja on valmis karkottamaan neljä lasta takaisin saarelle ennen kuin Ben määrää valheen lähettämällä heidät salaiseen tehtävään peittämään heidät. Kun pakkosääntö peruutetaan, he kertovat Benille mitä oli tapahtunut, ja he menevät yhdessä saareen. Ben ajaa veneen tiukasti esteelle, jossa Mal ja Uma taistelevat Tridentin puolesta. Escape from the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Mal ja Ben harjoittelevat useita uusia tansseja, koska valtakunta odottaa heidän aloittavan ensimmäisen tanssin kuninkaallisten juhlien aikana. Tietäen, että heillä on hyvin vähän aikaa yhdessä Benin kuninkaallisten vastuiden ja Malin sitoutumisen kanssa rekrytoida uusia VK: itä, he käyttävät oppitunteja ollakseen yhdessä ja nauttiakseen itsestään. Myöhäisen tapaamisen jälkeen Benin vanhempien ja Fairy kummitäidin kanssa Mal ja Ben jatkavat seuratakseen salaa vanhempien perinnettä, aarteenetsintää. He valmistuvat Auradon Prep: stä kirjan lopussa yhdessä Jay ja Evie: n kanssa. Trivia * Elokuvan aikana aina kun Mal on Benin lähellä, hänen hiuksensa näyttävät lyhyemmiltä ja vaaleammilta. * Samanlainen kuin Maleficentin ja Malin nimet, jotka käyttävät juursanaa "mal-", joka perustuu sanalle "pahavolent", joka tarkoittaa "paha" ja / tai "paha", Benin nimi toimii kontrastina käyttämällä juurisanaa "ben-" sana "hyväntahtoinen", joka tarkoittaa "ystävällistä ja antelias", kuten hahmo kuvataan. * Nämä kaksi ovat samanlaisia siinä mielessä, että molemmat tuntevat painostusta seurata vanhempiensa jalanjälkiä. * Ben näkee hyvyyden Malissa. * Ben tunnusti Malin taiteellisen lahjakkuuden. * Molemmat ovat vaikuttaneet toisiinsa. Ben vaikuttaa Maliin hyväksi ja seuraa hänen sydäntään sen sijaan, että olisi kuin äitinsä. Mal vaikuttaa myös Beniin ja auttaa rentoutumaan kuten '' Jälkeläiset: Wicked World '' osoittaa, missä jaksossa 10 hän valehteli Jaylle saadakseen hänet vikaamaan häntä ja kertoi Jaylle, että Carloksen voittaminen on oikein. * Mal pyrkii pelastamaan Benin. * Ben opetti Malille rakastaa. * Mal ja Ben ovat toisten rakkautta, joka paljastuu sen jälkeen, kun Mal taukoaa Uman Rakkausloitsu Benissä käyttämällä True Love's Kiss -sovellusta. * He meneivat kihloihin ''Descendants 3 Bal Biisit *Did I Mention *If Only *If Only (Reprise) *If Only (Reprise 2) *You and Me *Did I Mention (Reprise) Luokka:Suhteet